Burglars
by Skovko
Summary: Hope finds two burglars in her house one night. One of them threatens to kill her while the other one saves her. She can't see their faces since they're wearing ski masks. A few days later she hears their voices again.
1. Two strange men in the house

Hope sat up in bed. Did she just hear a sound coming from her livingroom? She listened carefully. She couldn't hear anything else but something didn't feel right. She quietly got out of bed and tiptoed towards the door. She put her ear to it and listened. She still couldn't hear anything. She opened the door and slowly walked out in the livingroom.

She screamed as a hand grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. She felt the blade of a knife being pressed against her throat.

"Shut up," the man sneered.

She looked at him but was only met by a pair of cold eyes. The rest of the face was hidden behind a ski mask.

"What the hell are you doing?" Another voice sounded as a taller man came into the livingroom.

He too was wearing a ski mask.

"Making sure we won't be recognized," the man with the knife said.  
"You're not killing her. Put the fucking knife away," the taller man said.

Hope closed her eyes while the tears were running down her face.

"Please, I haven't seen your faces. I would never be able to point you out," she said.

The taller man walked over and grabbed the wrist of the other man.

"Let her go," he demanded.

She felt the knife leave her throat. She opened her eyes and looked at the taller man. His eyes were calm and apologizing. She screamed as the other man threw his fist into the wall next to her.

"You got damn lucky there, princess," he growled.  
"Come on," the taller man said.

They left her house fast.

She stood against the wall for a short period of time, realizing what had just happened. She ran to the frontdoor and locked it. She ran back to the bedroom and found her phone to call the police. Then she turned on all the lights in the house and checked if anything was missing. They had taken her wallet from the kitchen and her jewelry from the bathroom but that was it.


	2. Their voices

Five days had passed since that awful night. She tried her best not to think about it. It was a break in. It happened to a lot of people. She had just been unlucky to have been home to experience it. They wouldn't come back. Deep inside she knew that and she tried her best to push the fear away.

She was at the supermarket. She needed groceries. She was reaching for the bread as she heard some familiar voices. She froze. It was them, she was sure of it. Her heart started beating faster. She put down the basket of groceries and listened. They were slowly moving away from her.

"Damn it," she muttered to herself.

She took a deep breath and followed the voices. She needed to see what they looked like. They needed to be punished for what they've done. Maybe it would help her sleep better at night if she knew they were behind bars.

She kept her distance while following them out of the supermarket. She took out her phone, ready to dial 911 as soon as she figured out where they went. She followed them down some streets. They turned a corner into an alley. As soon as she turned the corner as well, she was grabbed and pushed against the brick wall. The knife was at her throat again and she looked into the cold eyes of the same man as that night. Only difference this time was that she could see his entire face. He looked scary.

"I'll be taking that," he said and took the phone from her hand.

She looked around in panic, hoping to find the taller man with the kind eyes. He caught on right away.

"He's not here. He went inside but I'll take you to him," he said as he pulled her away from the wall.

He grabbed her arm and held the knife at her ribs.

"Walk!" He barked as he dragged her towards a door.

He forced her inside and up a long set of stairs.

"What the hell?" She heard the voice of the taller man behind her as the man with the knife pushed her into a bedroom.  
"You stay there," he sneered and closed the door.

She hurried to the window. No way she dared jump out from this floor but maybe someone would hear her call for help. She tried opening it but it was stuck. Reality set in. She was trapped with a crazy man with a knife. She sat on the bed, not knowing what to do.

She heard them arguing on the other side of the door. Shortly after the door opened and a familiar face entered. She opened her mouth to speak but he put his finger to his lips as he closed the door behind him. He walked over to her, sat down and took her hands.

"Hi Hope," he said in a low tone.  
"Luke?" She asked.  
"Yeah. I'm sorry. I had no idea it was your place we broke into the other night," he said.  
"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked.  
"Karl is a little crazy. Don't worry, I'm not gonna let him hurt you. I'll get you out of here one way or another. For now you just gotta trust me," he said.  
"Trust you? I don't even know you anymore," she said.  
"True. How long has it been? I haven't seen you since high school. Did you know I used to have a huge crush on you back then?" He asked, trying to change the subject and make her feel a bit better.  
"Yeah, I knew. Ava told me," she answered.  
"Guess you didn't crush on me too, huh?" He asked and chuckled.  
"I did actually. I kept waiting for you to come and ask me out or something. In the end I just figured Ava had lied," she answered.  
"Oh, the heartbreak," he said with a smile. "Anyway, despite the circumstances, it's really good to see you again."  
"Is it? I gotta say, I wouldn't mind to not see you again if it meant I wouldn't be here right now," she said.  
He squeezed her hands.  
"I really am sorry, Hope," he said as he got up from the bed and walked back out to Karl.

"Just let me kill her. No loose ends," Karl said.  
"You're not touching her," Luke sneered.  
"Why not?" Karl asked.  
"Breaking and entering is one thing, murder is a complete other," Luke said.  
"Don't worry. You don't need to do anything. I can take care of it myself," Karl said.  
"No!" Luke yelled.  
"Fine fine, I won't touch her, dad," Karl said in a mocking tone.  
"I'm gonna sleep in there with her and then we can try and figure out in the morning what to do," Luke said.  
"Oh, that's what it's all about? You might think murder is a whole other thing but what is rape then?" Karl said and smirked.

Luke grabbed Karl's shirt and pushed him hard up against the wall.

"You twisted little fuck! I am not raping anyone but we can't have her running out on us or trying to bust the window while we're sleeping, can we?" Luke sneered.  
"You're right," Karl said as he held his hands up to show he wasn't about to start fighting.

Luke let go and walked to the bedroom without another word. He closed the door behind him, locked it and put the key in a chain around his neck. She looked at him doing so, not saying anything. He sent her an apologizing smile and walked over to her.

"I hope you don't mind sharing the bed with me," he said.

Her breathing got a little faster and she looked scared. He sat down and took her hands.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna touch you or anything. It's just, this is my bedroom and I think you would prefer me sleeping in here rather than Karl," he said.  
"Oh god yes, please don't let him near me," she said.  
"I won't," he said as he lied down.

She lied down next to him and looked up in the ceiling.

"I know this is hard for you but please try to get some sleep, alright?" He said.  
"I'll try," she said.


	3. I was never a good kid

Luke woke up the next morning to see her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Morning," he said.

She turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder. She sent him a little sad smile before looking away again. He sat up and got on his knees behind her as he started massaging her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"No, I'm not okay, Luke. I'm being held here against my will," she snapped at him.  
"Keep your voice down. Karl doesn't know we know each other and I'd like to keep it that way," he said.  
"Do you honestly think I will help you feel better about yourself by distancing yourself from me?" She hissed.  
"I'm not distancing myself from you. If Karl knows you and I have a past, as innocent as it might be, he might find a way to hold it against me. Use you somehow to get to me if he gets mad," he said.

He stopped massaging her and put his arms around her instead, slowly letting his fingers run on her collarbone.

"I know I'm also responsible for getting you into this mess but I'll be damned if I'll make it worse for you," he said.

She reached up and grabbed his hands, pulling them away from her. She turned her body a bit and looked at him.

"You were such a good kid back then. What happened to you?" She asked.  
"I was never a good kid. In school maybe, but at home I would always act out. I hung with the wrong crowd and eventually it took me down this path," he said and sighed.  
"But you're grown up now. Why don't you change your behaviour?" She asked.  
"I'd like to but it's hard," he said and sighed.  
"You're the only one who can do it," she said.  
"I know, I know. Anyway, let's unlock the door. Do you need to use the bathroom?" He asked as he took the key from around his neck.  
"Yeah," she answered.

He unlocked the door and escorted her to the bathroom. He waited outside till she was done and escorted her back into the bedroom.

"I'm not gonna lock the door. I trust you so please don't do anything stupid. I need to talk to Karl about this but I'll get you out of here somehow. Just sit tight," he said and closed the door.

He walked to Karl's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Karl shouted from the other side.

Luke opened the door and walked in.

"We need to figure out what we're gonna do about her," he said.  
"My offer still stands," Karl said.  
"Shut up. Just shut up for once. I've got a good feeling about her. She won't tell anyone," Luke said.  
"Wow, one night in there and she's already gotten that deep inside that thick head of yours," Karl said mockingly.  
"No hurting her," Luke sneered.  
"Fine, then she stays here," Karl said.

Luke sighed. He knew there was no winning this round.

"Fine, she stays here for now," he said and walked out of Karl's room.

He sighed as he walked back to his own bedroom. He didn't like that he had to tell her this. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Look Hope, Karl is being a stubborn bastard so I can't let you go right now," he said.  
"But you said..." She started, tears filling her eyes.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know what I said and I will get you out of here. Just not right now. I will figure out a solution but if I let you go right now, he will hunt you down in no time. He doesn't like loose ends and that's unfortunately how he sees you right now," he said.  
"Can't you just let me go without him noticing?" She tried.  
"He knows where you live, Hope," he said and sighed.

She started crying. He pulled her with him towards the bed. He sat down and pulled her down on his lap as he gently stroke her back.

"You know, if this situation wasn't so horrible, this would actually be kind of romantic," she suddenly said.

He let out a laugh.

"Young high school me would have drooled over having you this close," he chuckled.  
"How about old man you?" She asked.  
"Not drooling but definately liking it," he answered and placed a kiss on top of her head.


	4. Thin walls

Four days had passed. She missed the feeling of fresh air so bad. Karl still wasn't a friendly man but he hadn't pulled out the knife or threathened to kill her again. Luke stayed by her side and they had spent hours talking, catching up, getting to know each other all over again. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she was starting to develop feelings for him.

Each day Karl would run out and come back with food for them all. Luke had even demanded he bought some clothes for her which she was greatful for. Even though it was only a few ugly dresses and some underwear Karl had returned with, at least she could get changed and not feel like a dirty pig in the same clothes.

She was allowed to take showers and walk around the entire apartment except for Karl's room, and though she did use the shower on a daily basis, she stayed in Luke's room for most of the time, as far away from Karl as possible. Even though he seemed to tolerate her being there, there was still something in the way he looked at her that scared her to death. She did not want to be alone with that man for one second.

Luke sighed as he laid down on the bed and pushed his arm under her neck. It was her fourth day there and they had gotten close. Close enough to snuggle each night. She placed her hand on his chest.

"What's bothering you?" She asked.  
"This whole situation. You shouldn't still be here," he answered.  
"I like it here at night when it's just you and me in here like this," she said.

He looked down at her and let his free hand run through her hair.

"I like it too but it's still not right," he said.  
"Can't we just pay him to let me go? I got some money in the bank," she said.  
"I wish. He'll take your money and still not let you go. You'll always be a loose end in his mind," he said.  
"Then what can we do?" She asked.  
"I'm worried. I'm beginning to think there's only one way out of this whole messy situation and it involves someone being hurt bad," he said.  
"Please don't say that," she whispered and pressed her nails into her skin.

He hated himself right in that moment for making her scared like that. He had spoken the truth but he didn't want her to be afraid.

"Hey, I'm not gonna let him hurt you," he said as he wrapped both arms around her.  
He dragged her up so her head was right in front of his.  
"Look at me," he said.

She looked him in the eyes.

"I promise you, I'm not gonna let him hurt you. I'll hurt him before that if it comes down to it," he said.

He didn't know what made him do it, but right in that moment he just wanted her close and protect her. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She didn't back away. She just looked at him with begging eyes. He leaned in and kissed her again, more demanding this time. She opened her mouth and allowed him inside.

From there it went fast. He couldn't control himself and she sure didn't want him to stop either. He rolled her over on her back. His hands went for the dress and he pulled it off her. He put his hands on her breats, feeling them, playing with her nipples, as he bowed his head down to kiss her stomach. Kiss by kiss he slowly moved down, his nails following the trail of kisses down her stomach.

He looked up at her as he reached the panties. She bit her lip and nodded. He grabbed the panties and pulled them off her, tossing them on the floor. He dug his head down again, his tongue connected with her clit, and she immitiately started moaning. Her moaning was low at first but slowly it grew louder.

He stopped and looked at her.

"I need you to be quiet. Thin walls," he said as he smiled.  
"I can't. You're too good at that," she said.  
He chuckled, kissed her thigh and came back up to kiss her lips.  
"I promise you a full round another day then when he's not around," he said.  
"Better make it two for cutting this one short," she teased.  
"Deal," he said.  
"But that doesn't mean we have to stop completely right now," she said and tugged on his boxers.

He chuckled and got out of bed to remove the boxers. He placed himself between her legs. He kissed her again as he pushed inside her. A little moan escaped her lips. He started out slow but quickly increased the pace. She tried to keep as quiet as possible but it was impossible.

"Ssh," he whispered in her ear.  
"I'm trying," she said.  
"Try harder," he said and chuckled.  
"Stop being so damn good then," she said.

He pushed in harder just to hear her sounds get even louder.

"I can't control myself around you so I'm sorry for this," he said as he placed a hand over her mouth to silence her.

He kept thrusting into her hard and heard muffled screams come out as he made her cum. He smirked and pushed in one last time before cumming himself. He moved his hand from her mouth and kissed her.

"Sorry about that," he said.  
"It's alright," she said and smiled.

He rolled down next to her and stuck his arm under her neck again. She rolled up on his chest.

"God damn it, Hope, did we just...?" He started.  
"Yep," she said.  
"I don't hope you feel like I took advantage of you given this whole shitty situation," he said.  
"I don't," she said as she let her fingers run up and down his stomach.  
"And don't think for one second this was all about an old high school fantasy that I needed to fulfill," he said and kissed the top of her head.  
"An old man fantasy then?" She joked.  
"I don't know what to call it but definately something I'd like to do again," he chuckled.


	5. I can fix this

"Karl is not feeling well this morning," Luke said as he came back into the room where he had left her in bed a few minutes before.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
"I don't know. Maybe the flu. He's still in bed and plans on staying there the entire day so I'm gonna run out to get food for us," he answered.  
"Don't leave me here with him," she said and sat up.

He walked over to her, sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry, Hope. I'll be back in no time," he said and kissed her forehead.

He placed two fingers under her chin and lifted up her head.

"Now can I get a smile?" He asked.

She smiled at him.

"That's my girl," he said and kissed her before standing up again and leaving the room.

She got out of bed. She might as well spend the time getting showered and dressed. She reached for one of the dresses as she heard the bedroom door being opened. She turned her head and saw Karl standing there with a smirk on his face. She instantly felt scared. She knew something wasn't right. He slowly walked towards her like a hunter stalking his prey.

"I thought you were sick," she tried as she backed up against the wall.  
"That's what I told Luke to get him out of here," he said as he was getting close to her.  
"Why?" She asked, feeling how she was starting to panick.  
"I heard you two last night. I figured I'd get some of that too," he said and stopped in front of her.

He reached his hand towards her and let his fingers run up her arm. She shivered from his touch.

"Karl, please don't," she whispered.

His eyes turned cold and he grabbed her around the throat.

"You don't get a saying in this, princess," he sneered as he squeezed her throat.

He pulled her away from the wall and threw her on her stomach on the bed. He was fast on top of her, pushing her down with one hand on her back as his other hand pushed her dress up. She screamed and fought back the best she could. She refused to give him what he wanted.

He grabbed her panties and ripped them off her. She heard the sound of his belt being opened and the zipper on his pants being pulled down. She kept screaming and fighting. And then she felt him disappear from her in an instant and the sound of something heavy hitting the wall. She rolled around to see Luke standing over Karl who had just been thrown into the wall.

Luke was in a rage, throwing punches after punches until Karl was finally passed out. He looked over at her. He hurried towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't care where we go but we're going now. We'll find somewhere to keep you safe away from him," he said.  
"No Luke, wait. I know how to fix this," she said.

He looked at her.

"There was a reason I always got the leading roles in the school plays. Because I'm a damn good actor. I can fix this but I need you on board with me," she said.  
"Anything you want," he said.  
"Okay. You got someone who's willing to give you a fake alibi?" she asked.  
"My cousin up north," he answered.  
"Okay, hear me out," she said.

Around 30 minutes later they were sitting at the police station giving their statements in different rooms while Karl was being retained.

"So Karl was one of the burglars?" The officer asked.  
"Yes, him and some other man. I don't know who the other one was. He wasn't there this week while Karl had kidnapped me," she answered.  
"And there was never anyone else in the apartment but you and Karl?" He asked.  
"No, just us. Oh god, I was so scared," she said and started crying.  
"It's okay. I understand. So this Luke guy... he came home this morning?" He asked.  
"Yes. Apparently he lives there too. I didn't know that," she answered, wiping the tears from her eyes. "He saved me. I'm forever greatful to him."

"Just got off the phone with your cousin. Your alibi checks out," the officer in the other room said.  
"I know. It's not like I forgot where I was the past week," Luke said.  
"Hope says you came back and saved her," the officer said.  
"I had no idea Karl was such a sick man. You think you know someone and then you discover this. It makes me sick to my stomach," Luke said.

Shortly after Hope and Luke met up outside again.

"They bought it," she said and took his hand.  
"I'll never understand why you chose to lie for me but thank you," he said.  
"I told you earlier this week that you were always a good kid and I still think you're a good man. You just need to stop hanging with the wrong people," she said.  
"Karl was the last bad seed around me. From now on no more of that shit," he said.

They started walking.

"What now?" She asked.  
"He'll be going away for a while. Meanwhile we both should probably move out of town and start over. At some point he'll be back out on the streets and he'll be holding a grudge towards us," he answered.  
"So where do we go?" She asked.

He stopped and looked at her.

"We?" He asked.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought..." She started but he cut her off.  
"No no, I'm just surprised. I thought you were gonna part ways with me after all this," he said.  
"Not until you pay up those two rounds you owe me," she said teasingly and smirked.

He laughed.

"Naughty girl. I'll pay up, even with interests if you demand that," he said and smirked back.  
"So I ask again. Where do we go?" She asked.  
"My cousin up north owns several houses that he rents out. We can rent one and move there," he answered.  
"I'm on board with that plan," she said.


End file.
